Kingdom Hearts 4 : A Life After Journey
by Anime Shadow Fan
Summary: Sora, Riku, dan Kairi telah sampai kembali ke tanah kelahiran mereka. Destiny Island. Setelah mengalami berbagai macam pertarungan yang melebihi batas usia anak seumuran mereka, ternyata Sora, Riku dan Kairi juga masih punya masalah mereka sendiri. Masalah yang umumnya dialami anak-anak susia mereka. SEKOLAH. Yah, inilah kisah petualangan baru mereka...
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note : **Ini cerita pertama ku di FanFiction. Sebelumnya, saya mau minta maaf dulu kalo ada banyak kesalahan di ceritaku nanti. Kalo punya saran, kasih tahu aja ya ^^  
okay RnR aja!

**Kingdom Hearts 4 : A Life After Journey**

**Prologue**

Tanganku terdiam diatas lembar jawab ku. Sudah berkali-kali ku pikir ulang, tapi tetap tidak kutemukan juga jawabannya. Kulihat jam dinding yang tergantung di dinding kelas. Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 9.50. Tinggal sepuluh menit lagi sampai lembar jawab ini dikumpulkan. Aku berusaha keras mengingat apa yang sudah Riku ajarkan kemarin. Ku ketuk-ketukkkan pensil ke dahiku. "Sial...kenapa aku tidak ingat-ingat juga sih..." desah ku kesal.

Setelah cukup lama aku berpikir, akhirnya aku ingat juga jawaban dari soal ini. "Yes..."kataku girang. Aku segera menghitamkan jawabanku.

Teng...teng...teng, bel berbunyi menandakan waktu mengerjakan telah habis. Pengawas pun segera mengambil kertas jawaban ku. "Fyuh...untung soal terakhir ini berhasil kukerjakan." Kataku sambil menyeka keringat di dahiku.

Aku pun segera meninggalkan ruangan dan pergi menemui Riku yang tampaknya sudah sedari tadi menungguku. "Riku..." kataku sambil berlari kecil ke arah nya.

"Sora, bagaimana test ujian masuknya? Apakah kamu bisa mengerjakannya?" tanya Riku padaku. Ia terlihat serius sekali.

"Wah, jangan anggap remeh ya! Aku yakin aku bisa diterima kok!" kataku mantap. "Kamu sendiri bagaimana Riku? Jangan-jangan kamu menanyakan ini karena kamu tidak bisa ya?" kataku setengah bercanda.

Riku tersenyum mendengar candaan ku. "Kamu tidak perlu menanyakan ini. Aku bisa kok!" jawabnya tersenyum. "Lagipula kan aku yang mengajarimu, jadi mana mungkin kalau kamu bisa sedangkan aku tidak." Canda Riku. Dia terlihat sedikit mengejek.

"Iya-iya...aku tahu kok kalau kamu itu pintar," kataku sambil membalikan badanku. Riku memang yang paling pintar diantara aku dan Kairi. Yah, meskipun dia juga absen sekolah selama 3 tahun, tapi dia mampu mengejar ketertinggalannya itu. Bahkan dia yang mengajari aku dan Kairi agar bisa mengejar ketertinggalan kami.

Tahun ini, kami mendaftar masuk sekolah baru. Jenjang pendidikan terakhir kami memang masih SMP kelas 2, tapi karena Riku sudah mengajari kami, jadi kami memutuskan untuk melewati kelas 3 kami dan langsung mendaftar ke SMA.

"Ayo kita temui Kairi, pasti dia juga sudah selesai mengerjakan test ujian masuknya," ajakku. Riku pun mengangguk setuju. Kami segera bertolak ke sekolah tempat Kairi mendaftar. Sekolah kami memang berbeda. Kairi memilih untuk masuk sekolah khusus perempuan. Meskipun begitu, letak sekolah kami tidak begitu jauh kok. Jadi kami masih bisa pulang bersama setiap harinya.

Sesampainya di depan sekolah Kairi, aku dan Riku menunggu di dekat pohon didepan gerbang sekolahnya. Tidak berapa lama, kulihat Kairi keluar bersama dengan anak-anak lainnya. "Kairi!" teriakku sambil melambaikan tangan. Kairi menoleh lalu berlari kecil menghampiri kami.

"Sora...Riku...kalian sudah selesai tesnya?" tanya Kairi pada kami.

"Sudah kok Kairi." Kataku.

"Terus, kamu bisa enggak tes nya Sora?" tanya kairi pada ku. Dia tampak begitu serius.

"Aku bisa kok, kan udah di ajarin sama Riku." Kataku melirik Riku.

"Oh bagus lah kalau begitu," kata Kairi menghela napas. Ia tampak senang mendengar jawabanku. "Ok deh, ayo kita jalan-jalan dulu sebelum pulang!" ajaknya.  
"Tunggu!"kataku tiba-tiba. "Kenapa cuma aku yang kamu tanya?" tanyaku kesal. Kairi tampak tidak khawatir sama sekali terhadap Riku. Apa dia menganggap kalau aku ini bodoh sekali ya?

"Memangnya kenapa Sora? Bukankah kamu di ajari oleh Riku? Kalau kamu bisa, Riku kan juga pasti bisa." Jawab Kairi. Dia tampak senyum-senyum sendiri menjawabnya. Riku juga tersenyum memandangi ku. Aku jadi tambah kesal dibuatnya.

"Uhh...sudahlah lupakan pertanyaan ku tadi. Jadi berhenti lah tersenyum mengejek ku!" kataku agak marah. Kairi dan Riku hanya tertawa mendengarnya. Ugh, aku jd merasa diperlakukan seperti anak kecil oleh mereka berdua. "Sudah-sudah, ayo kita pergi!" kataku agak kesal.

Hari ini kami memang merencanakan untuk pergi kepulau kecil sehabis melakukan tes masuk SMA. Sebenarnya, semenjak kepulangan kami 1 tahun yang lalu ke Destiny Island, Kairi ingin sekali pergi kepulau kecil bersama kami. Kurasa ia ingin mengenang kembali ketika kami kecil dulu.

Yah, kami memang sering sih bermain disana waktu kami masih kecil. Aku dan Riku sering bermain bajak laut dengan kapal kecil yang kami gunakan untuk pergi kesana. Kalu aku mengenangnya kembali, rasanya aku menjadi sangat merindukan masa-masa waktu itu.

"..ra...Sora!" teriak Kairi membuat ku kaget.

"Huh? Ada apa Kairi?" tanyaku dengan wajah terkejut.

"Ayo kita ke pulau! Jangan melamun saja!" katanya dengan nada kesal.

"Eh, iya maaf. Ayo kita pergi" kataku sedikit tertawa.

** - At Small Island -**

Angin meniup wajahku dengan lembut. Rasanya senang sekali bisa mengunjungi pulau ini setelah sekian lamanya kami berpetualang. Kami pun berjalan-jalan sebentar mengelilingi pulau ini, sekaligus melepaskan rasa lelah kami dari setumpuk buku yang harus kami pelajari setiap harinya.

"Apa kau ingat Sora, dulu kita sering berlomba lari disini kan?" tanya Riku sambil menunjuk ke tepi pantai tempat kami berlomba dulu.

"Aku ingat. Kita berlomba untuk menentukan..." aku menghentikan kata-kata ku.

"Menentukan apa Sora?" tanya Kairi penasaran.

"Eh..uh..um...me..menentukan siapa yang menjadi kapten bajak laut!" kata ku terbata-bata.

Riku menatap ku bingung. Namun ia segera sadar dan memasang senyum mengejek padaku.  
"Selain menjadi kapten bajak laut, sebenarnya kami juga berlomba untuk..." Riku juga menghentikan perkataannya. Ia kemudian melirikku yang mulai memerah.

"Ri..Riku!" seruku kesal. Sebenarnya selain untuk menentukan siapa yang menjadi kapten bajak laut, kami berlomba utuk menentukan soal siapa yang akan memberikan buah Paopu pada Kairi. Jujur. Dulu aku sangat menyukai Kairi. Dan sampai sekarang, rasa itu tetap ada. Malah sangat terasa.

"Ada apa Sora?" tanya Kairi bingung. "Apakah itu rahasia penting?"

"Ya, betul. Ini rahasia pria."kataku sekenanya. "Biar kuselesaikan sebentar."

Aku segera menarik Riku ke tempat sepi agar bisa berbicara berdua dengannya. "Hey, kamu itu apa-apaan sih?" tanyaku kesal.

Riku tersenyum. "Memangnya kenapa Sora? Aku kan Cuma ingin memberitahu kalau dulu kamu mengajakku berlomba untuk memberikan buah Paopu pad..." Katanya sedikit dikeraskan.

"Ssstt, suara mu terlalu keras." Kataku sambil menutup mulutnya. Namu Riku segera melepas tangan ku dan sedikit berteriak, "Aku kan hanya ingin bilang kalau kamu dulu ingin memberikan buah Paopu pada Kairi!"

Mendengar itu, emosiku meledak. Karena kesal, aku segera meninju wajahnya, namun Riku menahan pukuan ku dan segera melompat kebelakang. Kami pun berkelahi sampai Kairi datang dan melerai kami.

"Sudah-sudah...kalian ini kenapa sih?"tanya Kairi. "Kita kesini bukan untuk berkelahi tau!"katanya kesal.

"Habis Riku nya..."kataku mengelak. "Ini kan rahasia, tapi dia mau membocorkannya."

"Apanya yang rahasia Sora. Kamu kan tidak pernah bilang kalau itu rahasia."kata Riku membela diri. "Lagipula aku kan hanya ngin memberitahu Kairi kalau..."

Aku segera meninju wajahnya. Riku pun tersungkur ketanah. Ia tampaknya sengaja tidak menahan pukulanku.

"Riku..."sentak Kairi. "Apa kau baik-baik saja?"tanyaya sambil menbantu Riku berdiri. "Kau keterlaluan Sora!"katanya marah.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Kairi."kata Riku. Dia bangun dibantu oleh Kairi. Kairi menatap Riku dengan cemas.

"Riku, kau berdarah!"kata Kairi kaget. Sepertinya ia tidak menyangka kalau aku akan memukul Riku sekeras itu. Yah, aku juga tidak bermaksud seperti itu sih. Soalnya, Riku selalu berhasil menangkis semua pukulanku. Jadi aku sudah biasa memuku Riku dengan keras.

"Ini Riku..."Kata Kairi memberikan saputangan pada Riku. Riku segera menyeka darah dibibirnya. Sesekali Ia melirikku yang sedang kesal dibuatnya.

"Haah...baru luka segitu saja sudah kesakitan. Dasar payah." Kataku kesal. Bagaimana tidak, Riku tau aku menyukai Kairi. Tapi dia malah sengaja mebuat Kairi perhatian padanya. Aku tidak tau dia sedang bercanda atau dia sedang berusaha mendorongku untuk segera menyatakan perasaan ku pada kairi, tapi yang pasti sekarang aku sedang SANGAT cemburu padanya.

"Sora! Kamu memukulnya keras sekali tau."teriak Kairi. Ia terlihat marah padaku. Riku yang memperhatikanku malah tersenyum ketika Kairi marah padaku. Aku jadi sangat kesal. Dia sepertinya sengaja melakukan itu.

"Sudahlah Kairi, aku tidak apa-apa kok!"kata Riku. "Sebaiknya kita pulang saja sekarang. Lihat, langit mulai mendung. Sebentar lagi pasti hujan. Kita bisa repot kalau lebih lama lagi disini."

Aku baru sadar kalau langit mulai mendung. Mugkin aku terlalu marah pada Riku, sampai tidak memperhatikan sekitar.

"Kau benar Riku. Ayo kita pulang."ajak Kairi. Kami pun berjalan ke tepat perahu kecil kami berlabuh. Sepanjang perjalanan, Kairi hanya diam saja padaku. Dia hanya bicara seseali, dan itu pun pada Riku. Apa mungkin Kairi marah padaku?

Sesampainya di tepi pantai, Kairi langsung duduk dalam perahu. Ia sama sekali tidak mengajakku bicara. Aku jadi kesal sendiri. Kenapa Kairi peduli pada Riku sejauh itu? Padahal dia kan tahu kalau Riku itu kuat. Mana mungkin Riku tumbang hanya dengan satu pukulanku. Apa jangan-jangan Kairi menyukai Riku?

**_To Be Continued_**

**Author Note** **:** Chappy pertama ku sampai sini dulu ya. Semoga kalian enjoy sama ceritanya ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note : **Yay, chappy keduaku sudah selesai. Chappy kedua ini lebih membahas Sora dan teman-teman lamanya. Mungkin sedikit kurang seru, karena konflik nya belum muncul (jujur banget sih aku). Tapi, yah aku butuh ini sebagai pengantar. Tetep RnR yach ^^

**Kingdom Hearts 4 : A Life After Journey**

**Chapter 1**

Sesampainya kembali di Destiny Island, Kami langsung pulang ke rumah kami masing-masing. Dalam perjalanan, aku masih saja memikirkan prilaku Kairi tadi. Bagiku, rasanya aneh sekali. Ia kan tau kalau Riku itu kuat. Untuk apa dia mencemaskannya? Apalagi lawannya kan aku. Jadi tidak mungkin kalau aku akan benar-benar menghajar Riku. Apa mungkin Kairi suka pada Riku? Aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya.

"Riku, aku duluan ya! Kita berpisah disini." kata Kairi sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Ya, hati-hati ya!"balas Riku. Ia juga melambaikan tangan pada Kairi. Ugh, aku seperti tidak dianggap oleh mereka.

Setelah Kairi menghilang dari pandangan, aku segera mempercepat langkahku. Ingin rasanya aku segera sampai dirumah.

"Hey, tunggu Sora!" kata Riku setengah berteriak. Ia juga mempercepat langkahnya agar bisa berjalan beriringan dengan ku. "Hey, kamu kenapa sih? Ngambek ya?" tanyanya menggoda.

"Siapa yang ngambek?"jawab ku seenaknya. Entah kenapa rasanya aku kesal sekali pada Riku. Ingin rasanya aku meninju wajahnya sekali lagi.

"Sudahlah, jangan dipikirkan. Aku kan hanya bercanda." Katanya mengelus kepalaku. Ia tampak senang sekali menggoda ku.

Aku segera melepaskan tangannya dari kepalaku. "Riku, jangan cari masalah denganku ya! Saat ini mood ku sedang jelek!" kataku marah. Aku segera meniggalkannya dengan perasaan kesal.

**-At Home-**

Sesampainya dirumah,aku langsung melempar badanku ke kasur. Pikiranku masih menebak-nebak tentang perasaan Kairi pada Riku. Apakah mungkin Kairi menyukai Riku? Hanya itu yang terbayang di pikiranku sekarang.

Setelah perasaan ku agak tenang, aku bangkit menuju kamar mandi. Badanku kotor akibat berkelahi dengan Riku tadi. Kalau saja ibuku dirumah, aku pasti sudah dimarahi karena pulang dengan badan kotor dan luka disana-sini. Untung saja ibuku kerja.

Aku mengunci pintu dan menyalakan shower. Air yang membasahi tubuhku rasanya nyaman sekali. Aku terus terdiam menikmati guyuran shower. Sampai akhirnya, pintu kamar mandi ku digedor oleh seseorang. Aku nyaris saja terjatuh kebelakang karena kaget.

"Siapa itu?" tanyaku. Aku segera mematikan shower agar bisa mendengar suara orang yang menggedor pintuku lebih jelas.

"Ini ibu. Apa kamu belum selesai juga mandinya? Sudah lebih dari 15 menit lho!" seru orang itu. "Cepatlah, nanti kamu masuk angin!"

"I..iya..tunggu sebentar."jawabku. Aku kaget sekali mendengarnya. Ternyata ibuku sudah pulang. Sebenarnya sudah berapa lama aku berdiri terdiam? Ah, tapi itu bukan hal yang harus dipikirkan.

Akupun segera mandi ala cowboy agar tidak terlalu lama dikamar mandi. Setelah mengenakan pakaianku, aku segera turun menemui ibuku didapur.

"Mandimu lama sekali Sora. Sampai menyaingi mandi ibu lho!" kata ibuku menggoda.

"Iya maaf. Tadi aku ketiduran dikamar mandi."kataku sedikit tertawa.

"Ya sudah, kamu makan dulu."kata ibuku. Ia segera menuangkan sup kemangkuk dan menyodorkannya padaku. "Nah ayo makan, biar kamu tidak masuk..."ia menghentikan perkataannya ketika melihatku. "Sora, apa yang terjadi?" katanya sambil menunjuk pipiku.

Aku langsung sadar kalau aku belum merawat lukaku. "Ah...itu..um..tadi aku terkena bola baseball yang dipukul Riku bu."kataku berbohong. Aku tidak ingin ibuku tahu kalau aku habis berkelahi dengan Riku.

"Oh, makanya lain kali hati-hati."katanya lega. "Nah, ayo cepat makan. Nanti habis itu ibu obati lukamu."kata ibuku tersenyum.

"Ah, tidak usah. Nanti biar kulakukan sendiri. Aku kan sudah bukan anak kecil lagi bu!"kataku sambil meyendokkan sup ke mulutku. Ibuku memang menjadi lebih memanjakan ku setelah kepulangan ku ke Destiny Island. Mungkin ia merasa takut kehilangan ku lagi. Sehingga ia menjadi lebih memanjakan ku dan sangat protective terhadap ku.

"Hihihi...Sora ternyata sudah besar sekarang."katanya sambil mengelus kepalaku. Sebenarnya aku kurang suka kalau kepalaku dielus seperti itu. Aku merasa diperlakukan seperti anak kecil. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Ibu ada di kamar kalau kau butuh sesuatu."katanya sambil beranjak pergi.

Aku segera menghabiskan sup ku agar bisa cepat-cepat ke kamar. Setelah sup ku habis, aku segera mengambil _**Hansaplast**_ dan segera menempelkannya ke lukaku. Aku malas merawat lukaku. Ini kan hanya luka kecil. Apalagi, akan lebih baik jika Kairi melihat ini. Siapa tau dia bisa menjadi lebih perhatian padaku.

Aku pun segera masuk ke kamar dan membaringkan badan ku di kasur. Besok aku, Riku dan Kairi masih libur, tapi kami belum punya janji untuk bermain bersama-sama besok. Terlebih lagi, aku masih kesal sama Riku. Jadi kurasa, aku akan pergi ke lapangan saja besok. Yah, sekaligus menemui teman-teman lama ku dulu. Aku segera menarik selimutku dan tidur.

**- At the next day –**

Setelah mandi, aku langsung pergi ke lapangan. Rencananya sih, aku mau bermain bola bersama teman-teman lama ku dulu.

"Sora!" teriak seseorang dari belakang. Aku segera membalikan badanku. Ternyata dia adalah Sneifer, teman lama ku dulu.

"Ah, Sneifer!" balasku.

"Ya, ini aku. Ku pikir kamu sudah lupa padaku."katanya sambil berlari ke arahku. "Soalnya kamu sudah menghilang lama sekali sih! Dan sejak kepulanganmu satu tahun yang lalu, kamu tidak pernah bermain bersama kami."katanya sedih.

"Mana mungkin aku lupa Sneifer. Aku kan belum pikun."kataku sambil tertawa.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kamu langsung melompat ke SMA ya?" tanya Sneifer.

"Yup. Aku, Riku, dan Kairi langsung melompat ke SMA."jawabku dengan nada bangga.

"Berarti, kamu akan jadi adik kelas ku."kata Sneifer sedikit mengejek.

"Huh, biarin aja. Memangnya, siapa yang peduli?"jawab ku singkat. "Ah, Sneifer. Apa hari ini yang lain akan berkumpul di lapangan?"

"Ya, sepertinya begitu. Aku juga mau ke lapangan. Kamu mau ikut?" tanyanya.

"Tentu saja. Ayo kita pergi!" kataku mantap.

Sneifer hanya mengangguk mendengarkan ku. Kami pun segera pergi ke lapangan. Aku merasa senang sekali. Ternyata Sneifer masih belum berubah. Aku berharap yang lain pun begitu. Jadi kami bisa tetap berteman seperti dulu.

**-At the field-**

Sesampainya di lapangan, ternyata teman-teman ku sudah berkumpul disana. Aku senang sekali bisa bermain lagi dengan mereka. Ada Revan, Xana, Zeth, Antonio, dan Reychia.

"Nah, itu dia. Akhirnya Sneifer datang juga." Teriak Xana.

"Hey, teman-teman! Lihat siapa yang kubawa!" teriak Sneifer sambil berlari kearah mereka. Aku pun mengikuti Sneifer dari belakang.

"Sora!"teriak Zeth. Mereka pun segera berlari mengerumuni kami.

"Hey Sora, kemana saja kamu selama ini?"tanya Revan.

"Iya, kami dengar kamu sudah pulang dari setahun yang lalu."kata Reychia. "Tapi kamu tidak pernah menemui kami."serunya sedih.

"I..iya. Aku memang sudah pulang setahun yang lalu. Maaf ya aku belum sempat menemui kalian. Soalnya aku harus belajar extra untuk mengejar ketertinggalanku." Kataku menjelaskan.

"Oh iya, kamu langsung melompat ke SMA ya? Berarti kamu akan jadi adik kelas kami."kata Antonio sedikit mengejek.

"Huu, biarin. Lagipula itukan bukan karena aku tidak naik kelas."kataku bercada. Mereka pun tertawa mendengar elakan ku.

"Oh, iya. Kami mau main bola nih! Kamu mau ikut Sora?" tanya Antonio kepadaku.

"Boleh. Soalnya sudah lama aku tidak bermain bersama kalian."jawab ku.

Tanpa berlama-lama, kami sudah asyik dalam permainan kami. Karena jumlah kami ganjil, terpaksa kami bermain dengan jumlah orang yang berbeda. Aku bersama Sneifer dan Xana. Lalu Revan, Antonio, Reychia juga Zeth yang menjadi lawan kami.

Karena sudah lama tidak bermain bola, kemampuan dribble ku menurun. Tapi kalau soal menendang dan mengambil bola, kemampuanku malah meningkat. Hehehe...soalnya aku sudah terbiasa dalam bertempur. Jadi tenaga dan kelihaianku sudah meningkat jauh.

Ups, tapi kan aku bertempur menggunakan tangan. Yah, meski begitu, bukan berarti aku tidak menggunakan kaki. Selama 3 tahun, aku selalu berjalan dan melompat kesana-sini. Jadi kaki ku juga menjadi lebih kuat. Eh, kenapa malah cerita soal kakiku?

"Sora!"teriak Sneifer sambil mengoper bola padaku.

"Yak, dapat!" teriakku. Aku pun segera mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menendang sementara Sneifer dan Xana menahan Revan dan Rechia. Hehehe...berhubung jumlah kami sedikit, jadi Xana dapat merangkap sebagai keeper dan striker.

"Awas!"teriak Revan. Namun sayang sekali, bolanya sudah masuk ke dalam gawang.

"Yeah!"teriakku bangga. Ini sudah gol ke-3 yang ku cetak dalam setengah jam.

"Kamu hebat Sora!"kata Sneifer sambil merangkul leherku. "Sebenarnya apa sih yang kamu lakukan selama 3 tahun ini?"tanyanya.

"Hehehe...ada deh."balasku sambil tersenyum misterius.

Kami pun bersiap lagi untuk bermain. Permainan dimulai dengan giringan bola dari Revan. Ternyata ia cukup lihai juga menggiring bola. Sneifer saja gagal merebut bola darinya. Tapi berbeda dengan ku. Aku berhasil merebut bola dari kaki Revan. Tapi saat aku akan menggiring bola, aku melihat Riku berjalan berdua dengan Kairi.

"Hei Sora!"Teriak Sneifer dari belakang. "Jangan bengong saja. Tuh bolanya sudah direbut lagi oleh Revan."teriaknya.

Aku baru sadar kalau ternyata bolanya memang sudah kembali pada Revan. "Ah, maaf."kataku. Aku langsung mengejar Revan. Namun sayangnya, Revan sudah menembakan bolanya ke gawang.

"Yeah!"serunya girang. Dia berhasil mencetak satu angka.

"Maaf ya, aku kurang fokus tadi!" kataku pada Sneifer dan Xana.

"Kamu kenapa Sora?"tanya Xana. "Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" tanyanya lagi.

"Ah tidak kok. Hanya saja..." aku menghentikan perkataanku. "Maaf teman-teman, aku harus pergi."kataku sambil beranjak pergi.

"Mau kemana Sora?" tanya Revan setengah berteriak.

"Ada urusan!"teriakku sambil berlari.

Aku tidak akan membiarkan Riku dan Kairi hanya berdua saja. Ada apa sebenarnya dengan mereka? Kalau mereka ingin pergi, seharusnya kan mereka mengajakku? Apa mereka saling menyukai? Dan Riku akan menyatakan perasaannya pada Kairi? Atau lebih dari itu, mereka sudah pacaran dan sekarang sedang kencan? Aah...kenapa jadi ngaco gini sih.

Aku segera mempercepat langkah ku. "Awas saja Riku. Kalau dia sampai menyatakan cintanya pada Kairi, akan ku hajar dia!" gumam ku dalam hati.

_**To Be Continued**_

Author Note : Maap ya kalo nama temen-temennya Sora aneh-aneh. Aku ga punya ide sih. Review ya! ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Note :** Yay, chapter ke-3 ku. Semoga kalian gak bosan yah sama ceritaku ^^ jadi, langsung RnR aja!

**Kingdom Hearts 4 : A Life After Journey**

**Chapter 2**

Aku berlari mengejar Riku dan Kairi yang sudah pergi berdua lebih dulu. Aku penasaran, apa yang sebenarnya mereka ingin lakukan? Berkencankah? Atau memang ada urusan lain. Aku terus menerka-nerka.

"Itu dia!" seruku saat kulihat Riku dan Kairi sedang berjalan bergandengan memasuki sebuah bangunan.

"Bi..bioskop?" kataku setengah kaget. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa mereka pergi ke bioskop tanpa mengajakku? Terlebih lagi, mereka hanya pergi berdua saja. Apa ini kencan? Aku sudah tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Macam-macam hal terbayang di pikaranku sekarang. Apa benar dugaan ku selama ini.

"Sial!..Sial!"desahku kesal. Tapi aku tidak bisa berdiam saja. Aku harus ikut masuk juga. Aku harus masuk dan memastikan kalau dugaan terburukku ini benar atau tidak.

Akhirnya aku ikut memasuki bioskop. Aku sengaja memilih kursi yang agak jauh dari Riku dan Kairi agar mereka tidak tahu kalau aku sedang mengikutinya. Tapi sepertinya dugaan ku salah. Ketika aku selesai membeli tiket, Riku datang menghampiriku.

"Yo Sora! Mau nonton juga?"katanya tersenyum. Aku kaget melihatnya sedang berdiri tepat dihadapanku. Riku memang hebat. Kewaspadaannya masih belum menurun sedikitpun dari 3 tahun yang lalu. Ia bisa menyadari ku yang sedang mengikutinya. Atau mungkin aku yang terlalu payah dalam mengikuti. Ah, tapi itu tidak penting.

"Ah, umm..tidak kok. Aku Cuma..."kataku terbata-bata. "Mengikutiku dengan Kairi?" sambung Riku.

"Aku tidak mengikutimu dengan Kairi kok."bantah ku.

"Oh, baguslah kalau begitu."katanya tersenyum. "Hmm...kalau begitu, kamu bergabung saja dengan kami."ajak Riku sambil menarik tanganku.

"Ti..tidak usah!"kataku sambil menarik kembali tanganku.

"Lho? Kenapa?"tanya Riku. "Ooh, jadi kamu sudah punya janji dengan orang lain yah hari ini?" sambung Riku tersenyum. "Baguslah kalau begitu. Aku jadi bisa bersama dengan Kairi seharian hari ini."

Bersama Kairi seharian? Uuh, itu benar-benar membuatku kesal. Rasanya aku ingin sekali memukulnya lagi, tapi kutahan emosiku itu. "Kamu sendiri mau apa Riku?" tanyaku penasaran.

Riku tersenyum penuh rahasia. "Hmm...kasih tahu gak ya!?"katanya setengah menggoda. Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi. Segera kutarik Riku ketempat yang agak jauh dari Kairi.

"Riku, kamu sedang apa dengan Kairi sebenarnya? Jawab pertanyaanku sekarang!"kataku sambil mendorongnya ke tembok.

Riku tersenyum kecil kearahku. "Sekali lihat juga tau kan? Apa yang seorang pria lakukan bila ia pergi berdua dengan seorang perempuan."jawabnya sambil mendorong tubuhku sedikit.

Emosiku meledak. Tak terasa kalau aku sudah mengepalkan tinjuku dan bersiap-siap untuk memukulnya.

"Riku! Kamu dimana? Filmnya sudah mau mulai nih!" terdengar suara Kairi yang sedang memanggil Riku. Aku segera menahan emosiku agar tidak sampai meledak. Huh, kalau saja ia sedang tidak bersama Kairi, sudah kuhajar lagi dia.

"Ya, aku segera kesana." Jawab Riku. "Nah, selamat bersenang-senang, Sora!" katanya sambil berlalu.

Aku terdiam ditempat. Ternyata Riku memang sedang berkencan dengan Kairi. Ingin rasanya aku pulang. Karena kupikir aku hanya akan menyakiti diriku sendiri bila melihat mereka berdua berkencan. Aku segera meremas tiket yang sudah kubeli dan segera keluar dari bioskop.

Tubuhku terasa lemas sekali. Mungkin ini yang dinamakan _'patah hati'_. Saat dimana orang kehilangan harapan pada orang yang dicintainya. Aku terlalu lemas, sehingga aku putuskan untuk duduk sebentar di kursi taman.

Tak terasa, hari mulai menjadi siang. Entah berapa lama aku terduduk, yang jelas hatiku ini masih saja terasa sakit. "Mungkin sekarang Riku dan Kairi sedang bermesraan berdua."gumamku dalam hati. Kenapa harus Riku yang bersama Kairi? Kenapa bukan aku? Aku terus mendesah sendiri.

Kulirik jam ditanganku, ternyata sudah jam 13.00. Mungkin sebaiknya aku pulang saja. Daripada aku temenung sendirian ditaman begini. Segera aku beranjak dari tempat duduk ku dan melangkah pulang.

Baru saja beberapa langkah dari tempatku terduduk, ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatianku. Mata ku tertuju pada seorang pedagang es krim yang sedang berjalan melewati taman. Hmm...sepertinya enak juga makan es krim panas-panas begini. Entah kenapa rasanya aku ingin sekali makan es krim itu.

Segera kulangkahkan kakiku mengejar pedagang es krim itu. "Hmm...maaf, boleh aku minta es krimnya?"kataku setelah cukup dekat dengan pedagang es krim tersebut.

"Eh, tentu saja."katanya menoleh. Ia segera menghentikan langkahnya. "Mau rasa apa dik?" katanya seraya membuka tutup gerobaknya dan membiarkanku memilih.

Aku melihat-lihat es krim yang ada disana. Ternyata ada banyak rasa es krim yang belum pernah kucoba sebelumnya. "Honeybunny, donald's fizzy, black rose, fizzy bear, hmm...unik-unik juga ya namanya."kataku mengambil es krim tersebut satu-persatu. Sayang uang ku sudah hampir habis untuk tiket bioskop yang batal kutonton itu.

"Hmm...ini aja deh!" seru ku sambil mengambil satu es krim yang terbungkus kertas perak sederhana dengan cap mahkota berwarna kuning diatasnya. "Yang ini rasa apa, pak?" tanyaku.

"Hmm...sea salt ice cream. Vanila dengan sedikit rasa asin. Biasanya anak-anak suka sekali dengan es krim yang ini. Rasanya manis dan gurih."katanya menerangkan. Aku mengangguk. Segera kubayar es krim yang kubeli itu. Hanya 40 munny yang tersisa di saku ku. Untung saja cukup. Kan gak enak kalau tidak jadi beli hanya karena tidak punya uang. Teng-shin lah .

"Ini pak,"kataku seraya menyerahkan seluruh uang ku yang tersisa.

Setelah menerima uangku, pedagang es krim itupun segera beranjak pergi. "Oh iya!" sentaknya seakan ada yang terlupa. "Kalau kamu beruntung, kamu akan menemukan gambar mahkota di stik es krim itu. Kalau kamu mendapatkannya kamu bisa menukarkannya dengan hadiah."katanya menoleh padaku. "Yah, kalau kamu berminat, kumpulkan saja stik yang ada cap mahkotanya. Semakin banyak, maka hadiahnya juga semakin besar."

"Oh, begitu."jawab ku singkat. "Tapi dimana aku menukarkannya?"tanya ku bingung.

"Kalau dari sini sih yang paling dekat yang ada dibelakang bioskop. Tapi di taman ria juga ada, sayangnya saya tidak tahu persisnya."jelasnya sambil melangkah pergi.

Yah, lumayan juga sih kalau bisa ditukarkan. Tapi sayangnya aku tidak bisa menghadiahkannya pada Kairi. Aku menghela nafas panjang. Sebaiknya aku melupakan Kairi. Ia sudah menjadi milik Riku.

Aku segera berjalan pulang sambil membuka es krim ku. Hmm...ternyata benar. Rasanya benar-benar enak. Aku terus mengemut sea salt ice cream itu sepanjang perjalanan.

Di tengah jalan, tepat di persimpangan di dekat rumah Kairi, aku melihat Riku sedang berdiri disana bersama denga Kairi. "Apa yang sedang ia lakukan disana?" gumamku. Akupun segera mendekatinya.

"Kairi, selamat ulang tahun ya! Semoga kamu jadi lebih dewasa tahun ini. Sehat selalu, dan jadi semakin baik."kata Riku lembut.

Aku terkejut mendengar nya. Kairi ulang tahun? Sekarang? Bagaimana mungkin aku melupakannya. Aku benar-benar lupa akan ulang tahun Kairi. Mungkin karena kecemburuanku dengan Riku yang terlalu besar, sehingga aku lupa kalau Kairi, orang yang selalu kuperebutkan dengan Riku sedang berulang tahun sekarang.

"Kairi, ini hadiah dariku."kata Riku seraya memberikan sebuah benda di genggaman Kairi.

"Wah, apa ini?" kata Kairi membuka genggamannya.

"Sebuah liontin. Maaf ya kalau kamu kurang menyukainya."

"Wah, ini indah sekali. Terimakasih banyak ya Riku."kata Kairi memeluk Riku. Wajah Riku langsung memerah karenanya. Tapi aku malah merasa sangat kesal.

Kenapa aku bisa lupa sih!? Kairi pasti makin membenciku karena ini. Hancur sudah semuanya. Aku terus mendesah sendiri.

"Sora!? Sedang apa kamu disini?" tanya Riku. Aku kaget saat melihat Riku dan Kairi sudah berada dihadapanku.

"Ah..umm...aku..."jawabku bingung. Aku benar-benar lupa kalau hari ini Kairi ulang tahun. Sehingga aku tidak membawa kado apa-apa.

"Hari ini Kairi ulang tahun lho? Kamu belum mengucapkan selamat kepadanya, Sora?" tanya Riku. "Atau...jangan-jangan kamu lupa?"tanyanya.

Aku terdiam. Tak tau mau menjawab apa. "Umm...selamat ulang tahun ya Kairi!"kata ku pelan. "Sebenarnya, aku lupa kalau hari ini kamu ulang tahun. Jadi, hadiahnya besok saja ya?" kataku sedikit tersenyum.

"Huh, kamu jahat sekali Sora. Masa lupa sama ulang tahunku!"kata Kairi. Ia terlihat kurang puas akan ucapan selamat ku.

"Ah, maaf ya." Pintaku memelas. "Aku janji deh, besok pasti kukasih hadiahnya."kataku terus merayu agar Kairi mau memaafkanku

Kulihat Kairi masih tidak mau menatapku. Aku menundukan kepalaku sedikit. Kairi pasti sangat kecewa kepadaku. Ia pasti berpikir kalau aku sudah tidak peduli lagi dengannya. Ugh, ini semua gara-gara Riku. Coba kalau tadi ia memberitahu ku kalau hari ini Kairi berulang tahun.

"Yah, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Itulah Sora." Kata Kairi tersenyum dan berbalik kearahku.

"Eh, umm...kamu tidak marah Kairi?" kataku kebingungan.

"Hihihi...aku sudah lama berteman dengan mu Sora. Kalau kamu tidak lupa, bukan Sora namanya."jawabnya tersenyum.

Aku benar-benar senang mendengarnya. Ternyata Kairi mau memaafkanku. Lega sekali perasaan ku. "Hum, aku janji deh. Besok pasti aku bawa hadiahnya."kataku mantap.

"Tapi Sora.." katanya terhenti sejenak. Kemudian ia saling memandang sama Riku. "Karena kamu lupa akan hadiahku, kamu harus mentraktir aku dan Riku makan siang selama seminggu." Kata Kairi sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Eh, tapi kenapa Riku ju..."

"Daag, aku pulang dulu yah!"potong Kairi sambil berlari.

"Sora, jangan lupa traktirannya yah. Aku menunggu lho!" kata Riku mengejek. "Sampai jumpa lagi!" katanya melangkah pergi.

"Hey, apa-apaan ini? Riku, kamu tidak masuk hitungan tau!"kata ku berteriak. "Pokoknya kamu tidak aku traktir!" teriakku kesal. "Hei Riku, dengar aku!"

_**To Be Continued**_

**Author Note :** Makasih yah udah mau baca chapter ke-3 ku ini. Maaf banget kalo ada banyak deskripsi yang kurang, aku masih baru belajar soalnya. Kalo punya saran ato ide, review aja ya. Yang ga punya pun gpp kok, yang penting review ^^


End file.
